villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Charlie (Sonic Boom)
Charlie is a reoccurring secondary antagonist in the Sonic Boom TV Show and the Arch-nemesis of Knuckles the Echidna. He is an anthropomorphic desert rat who was once an ordinary person with a regular life, but was driven to insanity and villainy by Knuckles, after he unintentionally ruins his life. His path down to villainy was also heavily encouraged by his wife Belinda, who is shown to be just as, if not more, villainous than he is. He is voiced by Kirk Thorton who also voices Shadow the Hedgehog and Orbot in the same series. Personality Originally, Charlie was a well mannered guy who took pleasure in his work and forgave others for their mistakes, although this lead him to not be willing to stand up to himself when mistreated. Even when angered, he was more passive-aggressive rather than straight up aggressive or violent. After his breakdown, Charlie became a much different person. He became more assertive as well as aggressive and vengeful towards everyone who does him wrong. He also becomes a bully, taking sadistic pleasure in the suffering of others and has set the goal of unleashing a reign of terror on Hedgehog Village that he will be remembered for by the next countless generations. Although he is still dedicated to his wife and his submissive personality resurfaces when verbally abused or manipulated by his wife. Powers and Abilities Charlie on his own has no unique abilities or powers. However, he wields a powerful mech suit, created by the Ancients, which he stole from the dig site he used to work at. This suit enhances Charlie's strength and speed, and has raw strength that lets him fight on even grounds with the likes of Knuckles. It can also fire energy beams that can either immobilize or produce concussive blasts powerful enough to shatter boulders. He is unable to utilise it for more delicate operations however. History Drive to Villainy Charlie originally worked at a grocery shop but was fired when Knuckles constantly fooled with the inventory. Charlie later found a new and better job as an Archaeological digger at a dig site, got married to his wife Belinda, and forgave Knuckles for his incident, but Knuckles felt guilty for getting him fired and wanted to make amends for his mistake, despite Charlie wishing him not too. Knuckles, in his stupidity, ruins Charlie's life while trying to make amends and accidentally gets Charlie fired again, has his wife leave him and get thrown out of his home. Driven mad, Charlie swears revenge against Knuckles and breaks back into the dig site and excavates the mech weapon from the site. Charlie than continually bullies Knuckles with his newfound power, until Knuckles fights back and defeats Charlie in his mech. Despite being beaten, Charlie won back the admiration from his wife with his turn to villainy and got a new job as a supervillain. Battles against Team Sonic Charlie would later join Dr. Eggman alongside several other villains in a plot to team up and take down Team Sonic together. Charlie alongside with an army of Eggman's robots attacked Sonic while he was separated from the rest of the team, but was defeated by Sonic after he knocked him into a giant robot, short-circuiting both of them. Later on when Knuckles was looking for a family, He follows Belinda's plan to take advantage of him in his vulnerable state by letting Knuckles into their family and turning him against Sonic and his fiends. He alongside Knuckles than attack Sonic's group and seem to succeed at defeating them at first, but Knuckles turns against Charlie when he uses him as a human shield, and defeats him yet again. Navigation Category:Sonic Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:Mischievous Category:Betrayed Category:Mentally Ill Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Rivals Category:Terrorists Category:Insecure Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyers Category:Delusional Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Spouses Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Weaklings Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Mongers